Implant revision surgery is performed to remove an orthopedic implant that has failed due to various causes, such as loosening, shifting, faulty alignment, wear, or other deterioration. Once the existing implant is removed and remaining bone surface is prepared, a new implant can be inserted. Implant revision surgery is commonly performed utilizing navigation methods to track the positions of the tools, bones, and implants involved. However, modern navigation methods still require numerous cutting guides, measurement jigs, and reassessment of bone resection surfaces, which results in unnecessarily time consuming procedures.
Problems with current revision techniques are compounded by the fact that removal of the existing implant in the revision procedure may result in additional damage to the bone surface, requiring further bone resection to prepare for insertion of the new implant. In some existing systems, additional imaging may also be required to develop a new surgical plan. Care must be taken to ensure implant fit in accordance with the patient's anatomy; however there is currently no method of performing implant revision surgical procedures employing methods that would simultaneously reduce the need for excess instrumentation and imaging, reduce the time required to perform the procedure, and ensure implant fit in accordance with the patient's anatomy. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of performing implant revision surgical procedures utilizing PFS, allowing a surgeon to plan bone refinement and implant placement on a virtual model of the patient's anatomy. The PFS system further allows the surgeon to precisely guide and execute the bone resection, resulting in efficiency in terms of instrumentation used and time spent. While the PFS system is discussed for purposes of example herein, those of skill in the art will recognize that other robotic surgical systems, such as Mako's Rio® system, can be used in conjunction with the methods of the present invention with only minor alterations that would be readily apparent to those of skill in the art.
In addition to the various objects and advantages of the present invention which have been described above, various other objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent to those persons skilled in the relevant art from the following more detailed description of the invention, particularly, when such description is taken in conjunction with the attached drawing figures and with the appended claims.